The End
by who-cares-cvb
Summary: It's the end of Harry, Ron and Hermione's time at Hogwarts, so they one last chance to do what they want.
1. One Last Summer

Dear readers,  
I've wrote a couple other ff, but this one I'm going to be serious about. Each chapter is in Hermione's point of view. The story starts out in the summer before their 7th year.  
  
The End  
  
Chapter One... One Last Summer  
  
I'd have been pacing around my room for about 2 hours. In two days, I start my seventh and last year at Hogwarts. I just found out that I was Head Girl and my Head Boy was none other than Draco Malfoy. I'm appalled that Malfoy found a way to get the highest seat a student could reach. 'But remember last year? He was acting really weird. He was actually nice and not once did he call you Mudblood or anything.' I thought. 'But why am I worrying about Malfoy? Harry is who I should be worrying about. He hasn't written in awhile and Ron says he hasn't got any letters. I think I should write him one last time before I see him.'  
  
At my desk I took out a piece of parchment, a quill and some ink.  
  
Dear Harry,  
Harry, Ron and I are really worried about you. What's been up with you? You haven't written or anything. Well anyway, I'm Head Girl! I just found out two days ago and I'm so happy! A thing that doesn't make me so happy is Malfoy is the Head Boy. I wonder how he managed that. Ha! Please write back if this gets to you before school starts, but if not we'll see you at King's Cross on Sunday! Lots of love, Hermione  
  
"Yurdle. Come here girl." I called to my owl that Harry got me for Christmas last year. Crookshanks doesn't really like her. But how else can I send letters? "Deliver this to Harry, ok? If you can't get there before Saturday evening, just fly to Hogwarts ok?" Yurdle gave me a hoot for yes. "Good owl. See you on Sunday." I called after her as she flew away.  
  
What do you think so far? I hope you like it! Please review! 


	2. On the Train

Dear readers, I'm bacckkkk! Lol! Hope you liked the first chapter!  
  
The End  
  
Chapter 2... On the Train  
  
I'm in the car right now heading to Kings Cross. It took me forever to pack last night, but mom says she'll mail me anything that I left behind. I feel a bit weird because this is the first year that dad won't be here to say goodbye before I leave for school. It's been exactly a 9 months and 16 days since my parents split up. I add a mark everyday in my planner. 'Don't worry about that now! You have more important things to think about. Like maybe Harry.' I thought. 'Why do I always think about Harry? I mean I have a boyfriend, and I really don't like Harry in that kind of way. Jared and I have been dating 1 year, 2 months and 15 days and then Ginny and Harry have been going out for a little while.' "Mom?" I say. "Yeah, honey?" is my mother's answer. "Can I tell you something really, really personal and secret?" "Of course you can honey." "Well, you know how Jared and I have been going out for a while?" "Yes." "Well, I think I have feeling for Harry and I don't want to! Is there anything that I can do?" "Honey, you can't change how you feel, but I think that you should tell Harry how you feel, and tell him that even though you feel this way, you don't want to interfere with each others relationship. Well, we're here so let's go. Are you sure you have all you need? Money, robes, books, everything?" "Yeah mom. Thanks for everything! See you at Christmas! Bye!" "Bye honey!" I watched from the train as my mother drove away and I swear I saw a tear run down her cheek.  
  
I can't sit with Harry and Ron so there goes my chance to talk to Harry, but it makes it worse that I have to share a compartment with Malfoy and all the Prefects. Right when I want to be alone, I have to share a compartment with 9 other people.  
  
2 hours later The Stewardess Lady just told us that we have to patrol the compartments so I may get a chance to see Harry. Right as I go to go through the compartment door, I hear a voice behind me say "Hermione." "Yes?" I say as I turn around. "Oh it's you Malfoy." "Hey. All I did was say "Hermione", Jez." "I'm sorry, I just have a lot on my mind." "I know what you mean. All this Head Boy thing is finally starting to sink in. I just wanted to tell you that if you ever need help with anything you can come to me." "That's ok, Malfoy. I'll probably figure it out my self. And I have a boy- friend for your information." "Now who would want to date you, Granger?" "Oh you're back to your old self are we now Malfoy. Sleezebag." I left the compartment and I didn't hear Malfoy say "I want to date you."  
  
Please review! 


	3. Seeing Him Again

Dear Readers, I just seem to be on a roll! This is my 3rd chapter today!  
  
The End  
  
Chapter 3... Seeing Him Again  
  
I'm walking on the train making sure everyone is behaving correctly and looking for Harry and Ron. I wish Jared was still in school, but he graduated last year.  
  
15 minutes later I just broke up a fight between a second and third year. The second year claimed that the third year had threatened to kill his cat. There's one last compartment left in the train so Harry and Ron must be in there.  
  
2 minutes later I open up the door and see Ron. "Hey Ron! How are you?" "I'm fine." "Where's Harry? Why are you so sad looking?" "You know that Harry hasn't been mailing us lately?" "Yeah, of course." "Well Dad told me last night that he's been expelled. He cursed his Aunt and Uncle for no reason, so they expelled him. They're trying to snap his wand but he's on the run." "Oh my gosh! I've never doubted your dad, but is he absolutely sure?" "Yeah. And he said that even Dumbledore didn't do anything." "Do you know what curse he used?" "Yes." "Well what was it?" "Well if you really want to know... avada kedavra." "Harry?! That's not possible. Not Harry. Not true! You're lying! You can't be telling the truth!" I began to sob. "Of course I'm kidding! He's right behind you!" I turned around and saw Harry and Gave him a huge hug. I then went over and slapped Ron on the face. "How could you do that to me?! How could you? You scared me half to death!" I slapped him again. I then turned around to Harry. "Oh Harry I'm so glad you're ok! Ron is a stupid asshole!" I saw Ron blush. "How was your summer?" "Awesome!" Ron said. "Not you, dickhead." I said. "I meant Harry." "Mine sucked. My Aunt and Uncle locked me up in my room because they still think that Voldemort is sending more dementors... as they call demenders... after me so they don't want anything to do with me. That's why I couldn't write, because they found out I was writing you and they took all my stuff. But other wise, I'm fine." "Oh I'm so glad. I really didn't do anything this summer. I just.." I couldn't finish my sentence because at that moment I was being paged by the Stewardess Lady. "I'm sorry guys I have to go. You better change cause we'll be there soon. I gave both of them s kiss on the cheek. "See you later!" And I left. What you think? 


	4. Head Boy and Head Girl

Dear readers, On my last chapter, it accidentally said what you think in the writing, but that was supposed to be a couple spaces down! Thanks for reading!  
  
The End  
  
Chapter 3... Head Boy and Head Girl  
  
After my name was called, I left straight for the first compartment on the train. It was a long walk since Ron and Harry were in the last compartment. I got there in like 10 minutes. When I got there, I saw the Stewardess Lady and Malfoy standing alone. "There you are Miss. Granger. I called you here to let you know, I heard you and Mr. Malfoy calling each other inappropriate names. You called him Malfoy and he called you Hermione and Granger." said the lady. I finally breathed. I thought that she had heard me call him a dickhead. "From now on, Mr. Malfoy shall be called 'Head Boy' and Miss Granger shall be called 'Head Girl'. If I find out that you call each other something other than Head Boy or Head Girl, I will notify Professor Dumbledore and there will be some trouble." she finished. "Maam? If you don't mind me asking, how will you find out if you're just the stewardess on the train?" the Head Boy dared to ask. "You silly boy. I'm not the stewardess. I am your new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher. My name is Professor Backgut. Now go patrol the compartments." The Head Boy and I left, and as we did, we started talking. Head Boy went first. "I thought she was just the stewardess, not a professor." "I know me too. I was wondering why she was telling us what to do too. Well I'm going to look at the back, you can look up here ok?" "Yeah that's fine with me. See you later, Head Girl." Me and Malfoy then split up and I went back to talk to Harry and Ron. When I got there, I found Ginny, Neville, Luna and a really cute boy in the compartment too. Harry was the first to notice me. "Hey Hermione! What was that about?" "Nothing really. Just something about Head Girl. Hey Ginny, Neville and Luna." All of them replied with "Hi." Ginny then said "Oh let me introduce you with Yenk. He's an exchange student from France." "Hello Yenk." "Hello. Could you tell me how to say your name again?" "Yeah. It's Her-mi-one."   
  
So another chap done! What ya think? 


	5. NOTE TO READERS

NOTE TO READERS: I'VE BEEN READING THROUGH THIS AND I FOUND SOME MISTAKES. HERMIONE CAN'T WATCH FROM THE TRAINA S HER MOM DRIVES AWAY. IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE FROM THE BARRIER. HERMIONE CALLS MALFOY A SLEEZEBAG NOT A DICKHEAD.  
  
I'M SORRY FOR THE COUPLE MISTKAES AND I'LL TRY NOT TO MAKE THEM IN THE  
FUTURE! 


	6. Yenk

Dear readers, This chapter is really what my life's going through right now. My parents are thinking about a divorce and I just had to let all my frustration out. Y7954856785635689659869845875648765487658748965895689568778287687546548  
  
The End  
  
Chapter 4... Yenk  
  
"Ok, Her-mi-one. Did I say it right?" Yenk asked. "Perfectly. I feel like I know you from somewhere." I said. "I have lived my whole life in Paris, so I don't know if that is possible." "Maybe I saw you when I went to Paris the summer before my fourth year. So anyway, Harry can I talk to you a minute?" I asked. "Yeah sure Hermione. Be right back guys." Harry said to the other occupants of the compartment. Out side he said "What's up?" "Nothing really, I just have to tell you something. You have to realize that after I say this, you're probably going to be shocked, but I just want you to know, I don't want this to effect our relationship. Understand?" "Of course Herm. Why wouldn't we still be friends?" "Well, Harry, I sort of have feelings for you." "Really? I mean, ok. I sort of have feelings for you too, but you're right. This shouldn't hurt our relationship. Ok, I guess I should leave now." "Ok, bye." I watched as Harry left the hallway and went back in the compartment. I heard him say "Oh nothing, Gin." Ginny must have asked what that was about. Behind me I heard a voice say "So Miss Head Girl, you love Potter." "Oh Head Boy, go away. Please." "No. I have a letter that just came for you so I have to give it to you." "Ok, give it to me." "Not until you say that magic word." "Please. Thank you. Now please leave." I looked at the letter in my hand. It was from Jared. I could tell from his handwriting.  
  
Herm,  
Hey girl. I know this isn't really the way to tell you this, but I'm being shipped off to fight with the Order. To make it worse for you, I feel that I'd feel better if we broke up, so if I get hurt, I don't have to die knowing you'll be sort of a windowish thing. I'm sorry but I have to go. Know I'll always remember you and love you. Bye.  
  
He didn't sign the letter. I started to cry. The dirty bastard. The dirty, rotten, stupid bastard. "Fuck you bastard." I yelled at the parchment. I fell to the floor sobbing. I didn't realize that Yenk was standing over me until I heard him say "Hermione? Are you ok?" I didn't mean to sound rude but I did. "What do you think? My boyfriend broke up with me in a letter." I sobbed again. "Oh Hermione, I'm so sorry!" he lifted my head up and looked in my eyes. He then gave me a hug. "It'll all be ok." He said in a soothing voice. "It'll all be ok." 


	7. More Than Friends

Dear readers, What's wrong with ya? Only 3 reveiws? Huh!?! This is an R chapter, so not suitable for children. VERY DETAILED 864587637747848454567867563378737838068989689658965985698568956895689568  
  
The End  
  
Chapter 6...More Than Friends  
  
Yenk held me for a dew minutes and helped me up. "Hermione, it'll all be fine." He smiled at me. "Let's get you in the compartment." "No! I don't want Harry and Ron to se me like this. Thanks for your help. I'll just go to my compartment now." I left and saw Yenk go back into the compartment. Without knowing it, I left my letter on the floor for all prying eyes to see. And just my luck, Malfoy read it.   
  
Dear Diary,  
I've decided to keep a diary to sort out all my feeling and thoughts in my last year at school. We've just gotten back from the feast and I found out that me and Malfoy have to share a room. In the living room, half is Silver and Green and the other half Red and Gold. Each side has a couch, desk, chair and a lamp to work at. We then go into opposite doors into our room, which has a bed, night stands and a chair. We then have to share a bathroom. It's pure white with 2 sinks, a toilet, a shower and a Jacuzzi bathtub. Well now you know where I live. Bye. H  
  
I closed my diary. It was going to be hard to live with a boy after what Jared did to me, but Malfoy makes it worse. He's still been acting weird around me, but granite, his mom and dad died last year when their house burned down. I walked out of my room into the living room. I walked over to Malfoy's door and as I did, the snake painted on the wall started to hiss. I knocked on the door. "Malfoy? Can I come in?" "What do you want?" "Well, talking through a door is no way to talk and I really like to see who I'm talking to!" "Sure whatever, come on in." I opened the door and said "Now that wasn't too hard was it?" Malfoy laughed, but not in a happy way, more of a sarcastic way "What do you want?" "Well since we have to live together, I thought maybe we should be friends." "Really?" he said enthusiastically "I mean. Are you sure?" in a macho voice. "Yes I'm sure." I then heard the portrait open. "Is anyone here?" I heard Dumbledore say. We both went to the door and opened it. "Ah, there you are. I just wanted to see if you liked your room?" "It's great Professor." Malfoy said. "Yeah. It's a really nice room." I replied. "Ok. Good. I'll see you tomorrow at the feast. Goodbye." Dumbledore left. "Well, I'm going to bed. G'night." I said, moving towards my door. "Hermione?" Malfoy asked. "Yeah?" I said as I turned around. At that moment, Malfoy kissed me. I would have thought that I'd pull away, but for some reason I didn't. I let him kiss me and I actually kissed him back. When we pulled away he said "Hermione, I know that Jared broke up with you. I'm so sorry." "Shut up and just kiss me." I don't know what came over me. Me kiss Malfoy? We went over to the couch and started to make out.  
  
After a while, he took me into his room, put me on his bed and took off his shirt. I giggled at his 6 pack. He started to up button my shirt. His blond hair tickled my neck. He finally got my shirt and bra off and he started to suck on my nipples. I moaned. He then started to unbutton my pants. He pulled them down and I kicked them off I only have my underwear on. He took off his own pants and started to take off his boxers. I took off my underwear too. I looked at his cock. It was 9 inches, thick and hard. He leaned over me and started to kiss me again while playing with my breast. Finally he got up on the bed and inserted his cock into me. He pulled out slowly and then pushed again. He started going faster and faster until I was screaming his name. My breasts were flopping up and down and I was moaning very loud. After what seemed like hours, Malfoy pulled out of me and laid down beside me. "Wow, Hermione. Was that your first time?" "No. I've done it once time before. Was it your first time?" "Are you kidding?" He kissed me on the neck. "Let's go take a bath, since we're all sweaty." I followed him into the bathroom and watched as he started a bath. He then took my hand and helped me into the hot bath. What do you think? 


	8. A New Romance

Dear readers, Yeah I'm back. Yeah. I warned you about the last chapter. If you were offended, you can't blame me cuz I said it was an R chappy. don't own hp char 895637896789578934678963478537896537896373567865378676578657856785676  
  
The End  
  
Chapter 7... A new romance  
  
Dear Diary,  
Yesterday Malfoy and I 'expressed' our love for each other. After out bath, we went to my room and fell asleep. When we woke up we missed breakfast and were almost late for Double Potions. We both got into Snape's N.E.W.T. class, so we were some of the smartest students in the school and we were almost late. We made it into the classroom just as the bell rang. Out of breather we went to an empty table at the back of the room. The class consisted mostly of Slytherins, but there were a couple Gryffindors other than me. After that we asked if your lunch could be brought to our room and we ate in out room. Then we went to Transfiguration and I think Malfoy purposely did bad to make me laugh. Then we went to Care of Magical Creatures. Then we went to dinner. I ate with Harry and Ron and they seemed to act a bit weird. Bye. H  
  
785478954879547893567895678567856786782387963783567865785678678657865765  
  
I know it's short but the next one will be long I promise! 


	9. All DOne

Dear readers, I am truly sorry to sat this will be my last chapter. I just can't figure out where to go with this story so I'll be focusing on my other story Differences. Thanks to me TWO reviewers!  
  
The End  
  
Chapter nine... All Done  
  
Dear Diary, Omg! It's our last day at Hogwarts! I'll miss it so much! H  
  
Hermione walked over to the fire. "I'm sorry Diary, but I can't let anyone see all the personal objects in here." She dropped the diary in the fire. I know! Way way way way way way way short, but I'm stuck. Bye! 


End file.
